For Anyone who has ever wished they could travel with The Doctor
by CastleWho
Summary: It can be for any Doctor and I only wrote it as a she because I'm a she and I couldn't really write it! :P The Doctor is out there and one day you'll meet him but only if you're patient as the Doctor's companions always are! One Shot. Okay enjoy! :)


Early autumn and the leaves floated through the air peeling one by one from the strong branches overhead. A flurry of warmth, reds and oranges, coating the green grass and weathered grey slabs of the pavement. Wind swept through whirling the leaves into mini tornados of colour and skies of blue hung above the world today. Down the path a young woman walked. Fast. Clearly in a hurry, ruffled like the last leaves clinging on to their branches until, at last they let go.  
She wore long scarf which trailed behind her; along with a long coat billowing in the breeze. The thing I found most unusual was her choice of head gear. Fezzes aren't really something you'd expect to see the average person wearing, would you. Problem with that statement was the fact that she was most definitely not an average person!  
She was a Whovian.  
No normal scarfs here. Perfect replicas, the fourth Doctor's scarf, tens trench-coat, elevens fez, six's cat pin, sevens umbrella... Well I'm sure you get the idea.  
As she made her way down the alley of Autumn beauty she gazed around, noticing everything. Just like the Doctor had said. However she didn't let this slow her down. Well at least not today; today was Doctor Who Saturday! She was fully within her rights to be in a hurry! She heard her friend call out her name and turned to waved goodbye fading from sight as she rounded the corner down her usual path. Not as usual today however as she walked straight into something, she turned apologizing clearly expecting someone to have been casually walking down the ancient cobbles. She turned and her jaw dropped with pure surprise: she probably would have fainted if it weren't for the amazing opportunity that lay ahead. I know what you're thinking Doctor Who was on she had to get home. Why on Gallifrey would she stop! Gallifrey however was exactly what prevented her from moving. The world remained the same autumn foliage floated by her and same path lay beneath her feet and before her sat the same familiar blue box she had watched everyday of her life. In awe she stood for a while, she only realised how long when the autumn sky began to turn a dusky red. She stared for not a second longer and rummaged around above the P for the Doctor's secret key; for of course she knew about it! It didn't take long for her to wiggle the key from it's dusty hiding place and she couldn't help but think to herself that it was an ordinary Yale lock but nothing would fit apart from the key in her hand. Saving herself the trouble of checking later she rounded the box it's soft blue wood even brighter in person. Closer than she'd ever experienced before and she had been to all the conventions, exhibitions and anything she could find, she gently stroked the wood and introduced herself to the TARDIS. It hummed softly and glow from the windows fluctuated.  
'Sorry Old Girl I know how you feel about us strays!' she grinned she couldn't wait any longer, she had to go in. The Doctor wouldn't mind, would he? No she decided, she would wait. Excitement bubbled inside of her and beautiful butterflies began somersaulting in her stomach, what if he didn't like her, he meant everything to her, what if he told her to go away? She hesitated. 'That's it,' she exclaimed, 'I have to go in.' and with that thought buzzing in her mind she gently placed the little silver key into the lock and turned. In slow motion the door gently swung open with a quiet creak. She held her breath not knowing what she was expecting... And then she knew it could never have been anything else. In the back of her mind she had worried; worried it really was just an old police box; someone playing a trick; crushing her dreams. She stepped through the doors and then she fainted. She awoke dazed, blinking into the subtle warm glow from her surroundings. Swimming in the corner of her eye was a figure, he was tall, taller than she'd thought he'd be. Sitting up she realized she was no longer where she had fallen but instead sat in a soft blue quilted bed.  
'I'm glad your up!' came a familiar voice, You've been out a quite a while I was beginning to worry, used the time to look you up, ID badge in your bag.' The happiest Whovian in the world that's who she was now! 'So you're my number one fan... not hard to tell!' He laughed gazing at her clothing and the bright red fez and long woolen scarf with an almost equally long brown trench coat hanging on the dark wooden coat stand hidden in the shadows. 'With clothing like that you're not exactly hard to miss!' She grinned at her hero thinking it was not appropriate to called him her beautiful idiot as true as the beautiful was, she just wanted to kiss him... Not romantically, she didn't feel that way but just because he was there, this was the moment she had waited for all her life... Instead she jumped from the bed and gave him the biggest hug she could which she found to be equally satisfying.  
'Hello Doctor!' she looked up into his eye for was taller than herself. There was a sparkle of joy and excitement in her eyes and adventure in her heart, he liked her already. He smiled back at her warmly, returning the hug and thinking of all the wondrous times and place he could take her.  
'Hello Companion.' he replied with a grin as he saw light in her eyes shine brighter than ever, 'Well you were hardly going to say no were you!' he laughed before continuing, 'Anywhere in time and space, anything that ever happened or ever will, where do you want to start?' She was lost for words, her dreams had come true. She thought for a moment.  
'Anywhere!' she beamed 'Put her on random let's go somewhere brand new!' The Doctor beamed back at her grabbing her hand and started running and she knew at that moment, she would never stop. He took her back to the main console room through the TARDIS' many long corridors with doors leading off to the secrets and mysteries of the TARDIS.


End file.
